Darren's Worse Fear
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: (My version of what happens after the movie) Darren was ready for his new life but after his battle with Steve Steve burned down his house killing his family leaving Darren a fear of fire. What will happen when the Vampanese start using Darren's fear to get to him?
Vampire's Assistant story(My version of what happens after the movie)

Darren was happy with his new life, but now since he found out that Steve burned his house down killing his family in the process that he wouldn't go near the coffin Crepsley gave him. Instead he slept in a hammock in Crepsley's tent cause Crepsley wanted him to sleep in there cause of his constant nightmares.

Darren: No please help me(Cried)

Someone in a dark hood was coming towards him with a lite torch. They were going to burn him alive just like his parents and sister were burned.

Darren screamed as the light came towards him. Crepsley jumped up out of his coffin and ran over to Darren who was on the floor screaming.

Crepsley: Darren wake up(Yelled worriedly)

Darren shot awake and was shaking.

Crepsley: Listen this time I want you to skip work and walk around and clear your head.(Rubbing Darren's back)

Darren: Is it morning?(Rubbing his head)

Crepsley: Yes it is come on(Helped Darren up)

They walked out. After two hours of walking around Darren decided he was going to go hang with Evra when he saw the new kid Billy Sams doing his usual talent making fire come out of all his senses. Darren froze in fear.

Gavner Purl: New kid, you were told not to do that unless it's performance! Get out of here!(Yelled as he slapped the guy in the head)

Billy took off

Gavner: You okay my friend(Walked over to Darren and put his hands on his shoulders)

Darren: Yes I'm okay, thank you, it's good to see you

Gavner: You to, walk with me(Put his arm around Darrens shoulders)

They started walking

Gavner: I know what you're thinking, that you're just going to stay awake every night. But trust me you're just going to make it worse by doing that. By doing that you're going to make yourself has illusionations. Trust me it will get better.

He patted him on the back then walked away. Darren sat on a log and put his hands in his head Billy through a stress ball at him and hit him in the head on purpose.

Billy: There you go baby

Darren didn't care he just sat there.

Evra: Come on buddy cheer up tonight's a party. Yes It's too welcome that new jerk Billy but it will be fun. Come on come here the song I choose to perform at the party.(Sat down next to Darren putting his arm around Darren's shoulders)

Darren followed Evra to their tent.

That night at the party

Darren was listening to Evra perform " Somebody to Love". He is so good thought Darren. All a sudden explosions started happening in the camp everyone started to scream.

Crepsley: Darren, Darren where are you!(Yelled worriedly)

Crepsley: Gavner wake up(Said worriedly)(Saw him laying in front of the kitchen tent unconscious)(Shook him)

Crepsley: Rebecca have you seen Darren(Grabbed her as she ran by)(Asked worriedly)

Rebecca: He ran towards your tent

She took off he was going to take off but

Harkat Molds: Larten I saw the Vampanese knock Darren out then drag him away. Me and Gavner tried to stop them but they knocked us out too that's why Gavner's knocked out.

Crepsley: No(Cried worriedly)

In a field somewhere

Darren woke up tied to a post shirtless he struggled.

Steve: Poor little boy I left him with a fear of fire. You know what I did before I burned the house, I bite into your sister and drank her sweet blood.

Darren: No stop it(Cried)

A Vampanese handed Steve a lite torch.

Darren: No please Steve you were my best friend(Cried)

Steve: And we never will be again

He lite the hay then him and all the Vapanese flited off. Darren coughed then went unconscious Mr Tall and Crepsley came running.

Crepsley: Mr Tall get him down(Cried worriedly)

He untied him and caught him, Darren was alive and okay just unconscious and second degree burns on his ankles and all on his feet. Mr Tall felt for a pulse on his neck.

Mr Tall: It's okay Larten he's okay(Said relivly)

Crepsley's tent

Darren woke up in his hammock he saw Crepsley on the couch reading a magazine. Crepsley noticed him.

Crepsley: Thank god(Said relivly)(Walked over to him)

Crepsley: Are you okay?(Grabbed Darren's hand)

Darren: I'm alright you vain old get

Crepsley: Good, and I see you got your sense of humor back. I'll get you a glass of blood.(Laughed and smiled)

He walked over to the glass containers of blood. Darren cried in pain as he tried to stand and fell to the floor.

Crepsley: Darren careful you badly burn on your ankles and feet.(Said worriedly)(Ran over to him, picked him up, and gently put him back in the hammock)

He brought a table over and put the blood on it.

Crepsley: Don't worry I'll keep checking on you(Rubbed his left cheek)

He kissed him on the forehead and left. 3 days later Darren was up and walking around.

Billy: Hey chicken boy I have a surprise for you.

He did his fire trick

Darren: Sorry fire boy I'm over it

Billy stormed off

Crepsley: Good, now you can quit waking me up(Walked up and put his arm around Darren)

Darren pushed him playfully

THE END


End file.
